Reducing the accumulation of visceral fat of the visitor is essential in diagnosis, treatment, and improvement of obesity that is the center of lifestyle related disease. Thus, a measuring device for providing the result of the visceral fat measurement with the abdominal cross-sectional image to the visitor and motivating the visitor in motivating the improvement of the lifestyle habit is proposed for the health managing device.
With respect to such measuring device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-191563 (hereinafter referred to as patent document 1) discloses a device for creating an image based on the information on the visceral fat area and the subcutaneous fat area, and displaying the same. Specifically, the device disclosed in patent document 1 calculates the visceral fat area and the subcutaneous fat area from the impedance value, the waist peripheral value, and the attribute input value on the abdominal stomach side, and displays the same with the concentric circle.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-191563